Claudia Vadim, Dracula's bride
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Claudia and her family moved to Romania and they are now staying in Dracula's Castle with her parents new cilents, but her parents are acting strange are they hideing something from her? And what is up with this Vlad Dracula?
1. Liveing in Dracula's Castle

_Hello or should I say Alo since I am now in Romania? Well anyway my name is Claudia Vadim my family and I just moved to Romania because of a business thing but I cant complain I've always wanted to live here! Your probably wondering what my parents do well they are art dealers so we travel around the world a lot we never stay in one place…but every where I go I get the same label Goth not that I mind…..I like who I am and the way I am and I'm not going to change! I'm your average looking seventeen year old girl….well I guess you can say average I'm tall, I have waist long black hair, blue eyes and my favorite color is black. I'm writing in my journal because….well because I'm board…..we are driving in a small town toward our new home…my little brother Victor who is nine is playing his DSI and my parents are arguing over the directions so I decided to turn the volume up on my music and write ….but I cant guarantee I'll be writing in this thing all the time. Well …..I suppose I'll write a bit more later ..La Revedre! - Claudia Vadim. _

I closed my journal with a sigh and placed it on the seat next to my brother and laid my head back on the leather seat wondering what my new home is going to look like. Then a few moments later I was being shaked by my brother I suppose I must have fallen asleep.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Sissy! Were here! Look at our house!" he gasped.

Then I turned my head toward the window and saw a big castle if I'm not mistaken our new home was Dracula's castle!

"Mom! Dad! We are living in Dracula's castle?" I gasped.

"Yes, ….our newest clients offered to share their home with us….." my dad muttered.

"Isn't that nice sweetie?" my mother added with a nervous smile.

My parents were acting a bit strange like they knew something I didn't but I acted as if I didn't notice and nodded. Once they car came to a stop a creepy looking maid and butler came out to the car.

"Hello…..the master has been waiting eagerly for your arrival….." the butler said.

"Really? …Well we are happy to be here!" my father grinned. "I'm Gregory this is my wife Alexandreia and my two children Victor and Claudia!"

"Yes…..well please allow Adelina to assort you and your…..charming family into the castle…. I shall attend to your bags…" he said.

"Please….this way…" the maid said as she lead us into the castle.

Once we got into the castle I let out a small gasp it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, I was so happy to be living there. Once we got into the mane room I saw a young boy about eighteen standing by the fireplace with his back turned to us.

"Master…..your guests are here…" the maid whispered.

"Thank you Adelina…..you may leave." he said in a thick Romanian accent.

Then he turned around revealing his handsome face to us….he was inhumanly handsome. He had black shoulder length hair, full pale lips, and icy blue eyes.

"Hello my friends! You must be Alexandreia and Gregory Vadim!" he smiled as he clasped his hands together and walked toward us.

"Yes, we are here concerning our…" my father trailed off and his gaze shifted toward me then back toward the handsome boy in front of him. "…agreements…this is my son Victor…and my daughter Claudia."

Then his eyes flickered to me and I swear they turned red a bit. Then he slowly made his way over to me and I became nervous.

"So…this is Claudia?" he smiled as he took my hands in his icy cold ones. "How lovely…. Its nice to meet you….I'm Vladimir Dracula…..you may call me Vlad….since my father and I share the same name." he smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I muttered nervously.

"Oh please….the pleasure is all mine…." he smiled not letting go of my hands then his gaze shifted over to my father. "I shall have my maid show you to your rooms." he smiled . "ADELINA!" he called then the small maid came running in with a frightened look on her face.

"Y-yes master?" she stuttered.

"Please show the Vadim family to their rooms." he said kindly.

"Yes master." she bowed. "Please this way.." she muttered as my family followed her I too was about to follow her until Vlad held me back.

"I shall show you to your room…..my dear." he smiled as he let go of my hands and started to walked down a dark hallway and I followed.

As we walked it was quite for a long moment until the silence was broken by him.

"How was your trip?"

"Tiring…" I laughed.

"I see…well you may rest before dinner if you'd like." he said.

"Ok…" I muttered.

"Tell me how old are you?" he asked randomly.

"Seventeen….." I said.

"I see….are you going to one of the public schools? If not your are welcome to join me in my studies…." he smiled.

"Oh um…thank you I'd like that! By the way how old are you?" I asked curiously.

"Eighteen…." he muttered as he came to a stop by a big door then he turned toward me. "This shall be your room…..if you need anything….anything at all…..my room is right across from yours….feel free to come anytime…..doesn't matter what time I'm awake night and day." he smiled as he grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips. "Nice to meet you Claudia."

Once he was gone I walked into my room it was beautiful there was a silky black canopy bed, black curtains, red walls, photo of bats hanging on the wall and the most beautiful wooden dresser the top was covered in old perfumes bottles. After I was finished looking around my new room I plopped down on my amazingly soft bed and closed my eyes.

_*Claudia's dream*_

_I opened my eyes and noticed I was on an elegant dance floor being swayed gently back and forth to the music. I looked up at who's arms I was in and I saw a masked figure he was holding me so gently I felt extremely happy. Then he leaned me down for a dip and his lips pulled into a smile. _

"_Are you enjoying yourself my love?" he asked gently._

"_Yes." I smiled as I looked up at him. _

"_I am glad." he smiled._

_Then my hand reached up to his face and I caressed it softly his skin was so cold. _

"_May I…..take off your mask?" I asked shyly. _

"_If that will please you….but I must worn you…this face….is the face of a monster." he sighed. _

"_Monster? Impossible." I smiled as I gently pulled the mask off revealing the handsome face of Vlad._

"_Vlad…." I whispered. _

"_Yes Claudia….my love…are you afraid of me?" he asked sadly. _

"_No….." I smiled then he twirled me turning me around until my back was resting firmly agents his muscular chest. _

"_Are you sure?…." he whispered as I felt his icy cold breath caress my skin. _

"_Positive…."_

"_Your skin…..is so lovely…..do you know what else I could do…..with your skin?" he asked seductively as he grazed his teeth along my neck causing my to shiver. _

"_Vlad….the guests…" I whispered slightly embarrassed. _

"_Let them stare." he smiled as he twirled me around so I was now facing him. _

"_I love you Claudia…..my bride…" he smiled as he dipped me down. _

"_Bride?" I muttered confused. _

"_One….brief….moment of pain…and we can be together forever." he whispered as his icy blue eyes turned bright red and his teeth turned into fangs. _

"_V-Vlad?" I gasped as I squeezed my eyes closed. _

_*End dream* _

I jolted awake looking around my room franticly then my eyes adjusted to the dark and I realized I was in my room.

"What was up with that dream?" I whispered to myself as I threw my legs over the bed and ran my black nailed fingers threw my hair. "Oh well…..it was just a dream….don't worry about it….this castle has gotten your imagination running wild…" I whispered to myself. Then a knock on the door caught my attention.

"Y-yes?" I called in a shaky voice.

"It's I Adelina …dinner is ready Miss Claudia." she called threw the door.

"Ok…I'll be right down!" I called.

"Very good madam." she said.

I sighed and shook my head vigorously trying to get that image of Vlad out of my head but it wouldn't disappear. _Perhaps dinner will take my mind off of it….._I thought as I walked toward the door.


	2. First night

As I was walking down the hallway to the dining room some old paintings caught my eyes. They were of some people in the Dracula family and they were all so beautiful. Then I noticed one mane named Boris and his eyes were right red, I inched closer to the picture.

"Miss Claudia, its not wise to wonder…..especially in this castle." the butler said causing me to jump.

"Oh I….um…I'm sorry I was just admire ring these paintings." I said nervously.

"I see….now come the master is waiting" he said as he lead me down the dark hallway.

Once I got tot eh dining room I saw Vlad sitting at the head of the table with my brother on his left and my parents next to my brother. Then Vlad's eyes flickered up to me and a smile crossed his handsome face.

"Good evening Claudia! How was your rest?" he asked as his butler pulled out the char for me on his right.

"It was good, thank you." I muttered nervously as I sat.

"Hey Vlad! Is it true you really have a game room in this castle?" Victor asked happily.

"But of course my young friend, I get board too some times." Vlad smirked. "You may play my games any time you'd like."

"Really? Thanks!" Victor grinned.

Vlad just chuckled and ruffled Victors hair as if he was his elder brother. Then his butler came out with four plates for Victor, mother, father, and myself but he did not set one in font of Vlad.

"Aren't you going to eat….Vlad?" I asked curiously.

"Oh no, I'm not much of an eater….I'm never that hungry….I'm always thirsty." he smiled.

"Oh.." I muttered as I started to eat my dinner as I was doing this Vlad was watching me intently as if I was some sort of test subject but I ignored it.

"So Vlad where are your parents?" my father asked.

"My parents…..are in Budapest Hungary right now….on business but they should be home soon." Vlad smiled as he turned his attention back to me.

"Ah." my father muttered.

After dinner Vlad helped me out of my seat then turned toward my parents.

"May I steal Claudia for a few moments?" he smiled my parents nodded happily and be for I could say anything he led me down the hall.

Then we finally came to a stop by a big elegant wooden door.

"What's in here?" I asked.

"My favorite room in the house, the library." he grinned as he opened the doors revealing a big room with millions of old looking books.

"It's beautiful…" I smiled as I walked inside.

"Yes." he agreed as he shut the door and joined me inside. "So I take it you like to read yes?" he asked as he plopped down on the red sofa in the middle of the room.

"Yes, I love books." I smiled as I joined him.

It was quite for a moment then he placed his cold hand on my knee causing me to shiver.

"Your….very beautiful Claudia." he said as his eyes burned into mine.

"Thank you." I blushed.

"Oh how beautiful your flushing cheeks are" he smiled as he cupped my cheek. "So soft….and warm…" he whispered.

I smiled nervously and moved away from his cold hand and looked down at my lap.

"I apologize….I shouldn't have been so forward." he said.

"Oh um its ok." I smiled as I looked up into his icy blue eyes.

It was silent for a moment until I broke it.

"So Vlad….how long have you lived in this castle?" I asked curiously.

"Ever since I could remember…..this castle has been passed down threw my family for generations!" he smiled.

"Well….it is very beautiful…I feel lucky to be able to live here ..even if just for a while." I smiled.

"You can stay here longer if you would like." he grinned as he grabbed my hands.

"Well I guess that all depends on my parents." I said with a nervous laugh.

As we sat there I noticed his face paled, his eyes darken, and his hands twitched slightly.

"Vlad… are you ok?" I asked.

"Y-yes just fine!" he said in a strained voice.

"Are you sure?" I asked as I put my hand on his shoulder.

Then his eyes widened and he slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch me…" he growled.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he shouted again as he scratched at his neck.

"Vlad?" I gasped.

Then with in a few minutes his maid and butler came into the room.

"Master!" the maid shouted then with in minutes the butler was at Vlad's side it was like he had inhuman speed.

"Adelina get Miss Claudia away from him!" the butler shouted.

"Yes." she nodded as she placed her shaky hands on my shoulders. "This way miss." she whispered.

"B-but Vlad!" I frowned as I turned toward the handsome man on the floor.

"Leave him lay …..he'll be fine once he takes his …..medicine." she explained as she escorted me out of the room.

Once Adelina and I were out in the hallway I turned toward her confused.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Well…..ever since the master was young….he would …..well I think it best if he told you, but now its late….you should be off to bed." she said nervously as she escorted me to my room.

Once we said our goodnights I put on my black lacy night gown and sat down at my make up table and started combing out my long black hair. Then a knock on my door caused me to jump.

"C-come in." I called out nervously then there Vlad stood in the middle of my door way with a saddened embarrassed expression.

"Vlad…" I muttered.

"I'm sorry about earlier…I can not help it my fits happen some time….I hope I did not offend you or frighten you." he said.

"Oh no! I completely understand! As long as your ok." I smiled.

"Thank you for being so understanding and again I apologize." he smiled then he looked down at my nightgown and smiled. "So what are you up to?" he asked as she shut my door and walked further into my room.

"Oh um…combing out my hair for bed." I blushed.

"I see…." he smiled then with in minutes he was behind me with a lock of my hair resting in his hand gently. "May I help you?" he asked.

"H-help me?" I asked confused.

"You relax….I shall comb your hair." he whispered in my ear as he leaned over and grabbed the comb out of my hand.

"I um….o-ok….." I stuttered.

Then he started to slowly and gently pull the comb threw my hair and I just sat there, it found it awkward no one has ever combed my hair before…but for some reason I liked it.

"You have such beautiful hair." he smiled as he placed the comb on the dresser.

"T-thank you." I blushed.

"Now it is rather late….you should go to bed." he smiled as he gently grabbed my elbow and helped me up.

"Y-yes um….goodnight." I muttered as I looked down at my feet.

"Goodnight my dear." he smiled as he kissed a lock of my hair and disappeared.


End file.
